liverpoolfcfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Ngoo
Michael Ngoo (born 23 October 1992) is an English footballer who played for the Liverpool Reserves as a striker. Liverpool career Michael Ngoo signed for Liverpool in September 2009 from Southend United. Ngoo had been on trial at Manchester United and impressed, helping their youth team win the Milk Cup in Ireland. Liverpool however claimed his signature for a fee rising to as much as £250,000. He is a tall, powerful striker who possesses a strong aerial threat, however he is also well regarded for his ability on the ball, and clocks up an impressive number of assists. Ngoo scored his first two goals for the Under 18s against Blackburn Rovers in October 2009. On 12 April 2010, Ngoo scored a so-called 'Maradona-esque' goal against Stoke City after a superb solo run. This goal was named goal of the 2009-10 Under 18s season by Liverpoolfc.tv in their May 2010 'Academy Awards.' In the same Awards, Ngoo won 'funniest moment of the season,' after turning up to training wearing just a party hat, a pair of boxer shorts and his boots. Ngoo finished his debut season at Liverpool as the joint-top scorer for the Under 18s in the League, with eight goals. Ngoo went on to have a particularly impressive campaign in the 2010-11 season, scoring 15 goals in 21 appearances for the Under 18s, of which 10 games he started from the bench. This fine form saw him make his first appearances for the Reserves and England youth sides. For the 2011-12 season, Ngoo was promoted to the Reserves as a full-time member. He was an integral part of the side that finished third in the NextGen tournament, and- after a slow start- also impressed in the domestic Premier Reserve League, notably netting seven goals from seven starts at the season's end. Ngoo finished as the Reserves' top scorer for the season in all competitions with nine goals. Ngoo continued his fine goalscoring form at the start of the 2012-13 season, scoring eight times in six pre-season matches- which included fixtures against first-team sides such as Rochdale and Chester- and twice in the first two League games. On 14 September 2012, Ngoo came off the bench to score away to Chelsea Under 21s and afterwards, revealed a shirt with '96 reasons 4 justice' written on, referring to the recent government disclosure of the Hillsborough reports. Ngoo was booked for removing his football shirt. On 25 January 2013, Ngoo sealed a loan move to Scottish club Hearts for the rest of the 2012-13 season. He completed his role in the U21 season having netted five times in 11 games. At the end of the season, on 10 July 2013, Liverpool confirmed Ngoo would compete for Championship side Yeovil for the 2013-14 season. He failed to clock up much game time for the side however, and returned to Liverpool in October 2013. After hitting two goals in the U21s 4-2 win away against a strong Arsenal side on 20 January 2014, Ngoo sealed a loan move to League One side Walsall until the end of the season. At the end of the season, Ngoo was released by Liverpool. External links *Michael Ngoo's profile on liverpoolfc.com Ngoo Ngoo